


Ice

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multiple Partners, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100 Days of Summer Challenge. It's hot outside and with no air conditioner, what are three men to do to cool down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pickleweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/gifts).



The tangled bodies were sweaty as they continued to just lie in the bed with the sheets pooling around their feet. The day was hot, the hottest Konoha had seen in years and the citizens weren’t dealing with it well. The three men in the bed were so hot that they couldn’t bring themselves to move. 

“Why didn’t you get an air conditioner, Kakashi?” Iruka moaned as he moved to his back, the sheets sticking to his skin. 

“Everywhere is sold out,” was the mumbled response.

“You're the copy-cat ninja, surely you have something in your arsenal to cool us down!” Yamato griped as he propped his head on his hands, glancing down at the two other men. 

“Not any safe ones!” Kakashi snapped as he pulled his arms away from Yamato and rested them on the bed. He wriggled a bit as he tried to get some air under his body to help with the sweating. “Go get some ice if you want to cool down.”

“It’s too hot to move!” Yamato protested as he shifted his body. 

“You two are like little kids!” Iruka snapped, sitting up and throwing his hands in the air, frustrated. “Was that so hard? I did it, and I’m not even ANBU!” 

Both men watched as Iruka walked from the bedroom, their eyes trailing after his ass until it disappeared. In the kitchen, Iruka jerked open the freezer door and yanked out both ice trays and carried them back to the bedroom, muttering about ANBU babies the whole way. 

When he entered the room, he wasn’t surprised to see that the two ninja hadn’t moved from their spots on the bed. Irritated, hot, and losing his temper, Iruka placed one tray down and carried the other until he was stooped over the other two men. Bending the tray, he let the ice loose and watched it fall with a satisfied smile as Yamato and Kakashi jumped up at the contact. 

“That’s what you get for being babies!” Iruka huffed as he crossed his arms. A yelp escaped his lips as he was pulled down to the down, Kakashi smirking at him while Yamato was making a run for the other ice tray. 

Iruka’s eyes widened as he realized what his lovers was up to and tried to break free of Kakashi’s hold, but it was useless. He was held captive and there was no getting free as Yamato picked an ice cube out of the tray and began tracing his body. 

“This is your punishment,” Kakashi breathed heavily into his ear and Iruka arched his body as the ice cube began trailing over his body and he gave himself over to his lovers.


End file.
